New Kid
by The Final Symphony
Summary: Theres a new kid at Daisuke school and he has to show him around the school. What wil happen on the tour of the school?


**A/N: OMG my first fanfiction cause my friend wouldnt shut up! lol dont make fun of me!**

Daisuke was sitting in class one day "sigh another day to get done and over with..." he rest his head on his desk ready to go to sleep when the teacher came into the class room "okay everyone take your seats we have a new student today from America. You may come in now." Daisuke raised his head and looked at the door when a 14 year old boy walked in the classe room. he had very light blue eyes and blue hair as well also he wore glasses. He couldnt take his eyes off the new boy "Can you tell the class you name?" the teacher requested "My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. I come from America as you should all know by now." Daisuke was still staring at him when all the sudden "Daisuke Niwa would you mind showing Satoshi around the school we wouldnt want him getting lost." as the teacher glanced at him." Yes sir" Daisuke rised from his set and walked over to the blue haird boy "Lets get going now!" Daisuke said with a smiling face and walked out of the class room.

They both walking down the hallway not to far away from each other

Hey Daisuke stop blushing and get this tour of the damn school over with!

Shut up Dark I dont like him! I like Risa! Im not gay!

I didnt say that now did I? hahaha!

I said shut up!

"Niwa are you okay?"

Daisuke stoped talking to Dark and noticed that he had stoped walking while Satoshi was almost 10 feet away

"Oh! Sorry I must of blanked out!" Daisuke said trying to catch back up with Satoshi

"Thats okay just dont fall behide i dont want to get lost."Satoshi glanced at Daisuke running up to him

"Okay well! this is the art room!" as Daisuked slammed open the door with a huge grin on his face!

"By the way you are acting this is your favourite subject correct?" Satoshi questioned

"Ya kinda..." Daisuke felt his cheeks get warmer "Well on to the next room!" Daisuke cried out with another big smile on his face

Satoshi looked at him and started to follow. He was shown the math room, the LA room, and while in the Science room Daisuke

almost knocked over flasks and test tubes all over the place until Satoshi suggested that they should leave the room before he destroyed

the whole place. " This is the last place this is the stage where we have plays and that! i think you should already knew that before! haha!

Were not sopose to be here but its pretty cool being up here right?" Daisuke turned to face Satoshi but he was looking around the place

not paying any attention. all the sudden they heard a door open it was there gym teacher bringing in a class! "Oh shit!" Daisuke said loud enough

for Satoshi to hear. they quickly hide underneath the millons of desk they had up on the stage.

Oh shit oh shit what do i do!

Oooooo little Daisuke stuck under neath the desks with the bishonen boy!

I thought i told you to be quite Im not gay!

riiiiggggghhhht so slick how are you going to get out of this one?

I dont know! Think Daisuke THINK!

"Niwa i got a plan please dont get mad at me for this though." Satoshi glared at Daisuke

"Okay as long as i dont end up with dention Ill do anything!" Daisuke was freaking out and all Satoshi could do was smirk at him panicing.

Satoshi starts crawling out from underneath the desk and draging Daisuke with him. They could hear the teacher yelling who was on the stage

and also could hear him storming up the stairs. Satoshi held Daisuke waist and brought him in closer.

Wait what is he doing!

He could feel Satoshi's warm breath on him and there lips on so far away from each other. And when there lips just touched the teacher came in

" Okay who the hell is on the stag- oooooookay then" the teacher had just saw them kissing...and they were still kissing. Satoshi broke the kiss as

Daisuke was flushed. " Alright boys back to class." The gym teacher command they both noded and Satoshi took Daisukes hand and walked down

the stairs what led up to the stage.

HAHAHA! bishonen boy made the move on you and your face is like a tomato!

SHUT UP! I didnt know what he was planing!

Then why didnt you stop him when he had his hand on your waist?

Daisuke became silent again and looked down cause he was blushing agian

Daisuke face it you liked it when he kissed you!

"Niwa are you okay?" Satoshi stoped walking and looking at Daisuke

"Ya im okay...why did you do that...back up there on the stage?" Daisuke questioned still blushing

"Well you did say that you wanted to get out of trouble and we did correct?"

" Uh ya we did...okay"

"why what did you think i did that" Satoshi started to step cloeser to Daisuke slowly as Daisuke felt like his heart has skiped a beat

"Uh nothing its nothing at all!"Daisuke said pretty loudly enough for the school to hear. when all the sudden the fire alarm went off.

"Everyone evacuate the school this is not a drill!" They could hear the teachers yelling and some people panicing

"come on lets go Niwa lets get going" Satoshi grabed Daisuke arm and start running down the hallway.

When everyone was out on the yard the could see that there class was in Home economics as Risa was crying as Takaishi was trying to comfort her

same with Riku "What happend?" Daisuke walked up to his three friends

"Sigh we were in home economics and Risa started cooking something I dont know what it was all I know it became burnt as hell I looked like it wasnt

eatable." Risa started crying harder then Rike smaked Takaishi over the head " Be quite cant you just shut up for once!"

" This shall be the fornt page for tomorrows newspaper "Home Economics Went Up in Flames!" Takaishi said with his camera taking pictures of the school

cause of smoke coming out of the doorway made it look like the school was going to burn down. " Okay kids since the school is going to have to get

repaired school is going to be letting you guys go home early but it doesnt mean you get to slack off we shall call your homes if theres school tomorrow."

All the students started to chear.

"Niwa?"

"Uh ya? what Hiwatari?" Daisuke turned around to face Satoshi still a bit shocked about what happend on the stage before the fire

"Do you want to come over to my place? We could watch a movie since we dont have any homework."

"Sure! just when we get to your place I have to call my house so my mom knows where i am." Daisuke smiled chearfully

"Okay we should get walking now then Niwa lets get going." Satoshi turned around and start walking while Daisuke followed behide him

"You know Niwa Im not a leader you can walk beside me Im not going to bite you." Satoshi told Daisuke. Daisuke nodded and started to walk beside

him " So what brings you to Japan Hiwatari? coming all the way from america thats a long way." Daisuke put his hands behide his head and looked up at the sky

"Well I work for the Police and Im trying to catch the Phatom Theif. Im sure you have heard of him." Satoshi hand placed his hands in his pockets. They started to walk in silence

Oooo looks like Bishonen boy is out to get us doesnt that make you so happy cause you get to see him everytime were going to steal something!

This is going to cause trouble wont is Dark?

Ya well dont worry about it...

Dark? Dark whats wrong?

what was his last name agian

Hiwatari why do you ask

Daisuke its not safe to be around him Im warning you.

Why! whats wrong with him

"Niwa you seem to blank out a lot you know" Satoshi smirked at Daisuke who looked like he was arguing with him slef what he was doing

"Huh?oh sorry about that! I was just thinking" Daisuke smiled at Satoshi who was still smirking but it turned into a smile

"well Daisuke i suggest that you stop walking before you run into the gate" Satoshi spoke

Daisuke stoped right away and looked up. This wasnt a house it was a maison! It was huge and had very large gates and the best security system what money

could buy " You live here Satoshi! WOW your house is so big and beatufile!"As Daisuke started run all over the house and stoped in the living room.

There was a big screen TV with so many DVDS thats all you could pretty much see besides the leather couchs and stained coffee table.

"Niwa heres the phone and choose a movie Ill order some pizza for us and you might as well stay the night cause I heard about a storm coming on later today." as Satoshi threw Daisuke the phone what he almost droped he went to go and sit down on the couch.

"Hello Niwa residence?"

"Hi mom"

"Oh Hello sweetie what are you doing out of school so early?"

"Risa started a fire in home economics so we got to go home early"

"Oh my so were are you?"

"Im over at a friends hes new at school so im his only friend and i just going to watch a movie and i might stay the night cause his house is cloeser to school

and that there might be a storm later on today alright mom?"

"Okay sweetie just for tonight love you"

"love you to mom bye!"

Niwa passed the phone to Satoshi and went up to the DVDs to choose which one he wanted to watch

ooo now your stayng at the Bishonens house isnt that something

Help me pick a movie

Fine change the topic...how about this one?

Dark had chosen the movie Jeapers Creapers a horror movie. Daisuke wasnt so fond of Horror movies but he picked it out anyways. Satoshi had just orderd

the pizza and hanged up the phone. "Niwa did you find a movie?" he got up from his couch and lead over Daisuke. Daisuke could feel his breath down his neck

"Okay I havent watched that one yet sit on the couch and I'll put it into the DVD player." Daisuke still blushing started to walk over to the couch and sat down

waiting for Satoshi

You like him

No I dont!

Then why are you looking at his butt whiles hes putting the DVD into the DVD player?

Daisuke had finally realize that he was staring at his butt

SHUT UP!  
YOU LIKE HIM!

SO WHAT! opps

hahahah Daisuke i shall never let this down!

damn it all to hell!

Daisuke now looked really pissed off that Dark now knew that he did like him well he did now cause he finally admited to himslef that he did.

"Niwa are you okay you seem alittle mad now? you are a very akward person you know that?" Satoshi chuckled

" Oh no Im okay! come sit down Hiwatari" Daisuke patted down on the leather couch

"Niwa my name is Satoshi not Hiwatari."

" Well if i got to call you Satoshi you have to start calling me Daisuke!" He said while have a big girn right across his face

"Okay deal." so they shaked on it that they would call each other by there first names.

10 minuetes later the pizza had arrived. Of course Satoshi paid for it and while choping down on pizza they watched they movie.

Daisuke got kinda scared and ended up grabing Satoshi's arm and when he realized he apoligized. Half way through the movie the storm had come

Lighting,Thuder, and Rain started to hit the house it made the movie even more scary for Daisuke what made him freak out even more.

BAM! the power went out

"Satoshi where are you?"Daisuke sat there not moving cause he didnt want to break or damage anything

"Daisuke im right here its only a black out next time you come over we can finish the movie. I guess we should go to bed" Satoshi grabed Daisuke hand

and showed him to his room. It was a very large room with a double bed with white sheets and there was a TV as well also a small night stand

"Good night Daisuke if theres any problem my room is right down the hall to your right."Satoshi had walked out of the room while closing the door.

In the TV stand there was a pair of PJs in one of the drawers. he took off his uniform and put on the PJ pants went craweled into bed.

Not long before he was trying to sleep there was more thunder and lighting also all he could think about was the movie what did help either. Daisuke

got up and walked down the hall to Satohis room finding that he was still up writing reports.

"Satoshi..." He knocked on the door then enter the room finding the boy in a pair of PJ pants what were light blue and striped

"Whats the matter? you seem pale." Satohi got up and walked towards Daisuke

" I cant get to sleep Im kinda...scared..."Daisuke looking down at the ground hoping that his hair was hiding his blushing face

"Oh I see you can sleep with me tonight i have a large enough bed for the both of us" Satoshi put all his work away and took off his glasses

Daisuke swore that he looked like a god with out his glasses on also he bet that his face was as red as his hair and eyes. Daisuke jumped into Satoshi's bed

and try to fall asleep. But he noticed something...Satoshi's arm was bringing him closer. Daisuke didnt refuse him he just didnt know what to do at the moment.

He felt Satoshi putting his arms around him cuddling him in his arms.

"Daisuke..."

"Ya Satoshi?'

"...how do you feel about me...?"

Daisuke was shocked was he asking him if he liked him or was he just teasing him.

"Well...I...uh...I...ummmmm" Daisuke couldnt find him slef to say it

"Daisuke it doesnt matter if you dont like me the way i do all i know is that...I love you." Satoshi had tighten his grip around Daisuke and then let go

"...I love you to Satoshi." As Daisuke turned around looking in to Satoshi's eyes and rested his forehead agiasted Satoshi's. Satoshis started to pull

Daisuke in cloeser. There lips were'nt that far away from each others and then there lips locked. Satoshi was kissing as gently as Daisuke kissed him back.

Satoshi was in control here no doubt about it. He licked Daisuke bottom lip asking for entrance. Daisuke open his mouth just enough for Satoshi to slip

his tounge into. Daisuke let out a soft moan as Satoshi started to explore the boys mouth. They broke the kiss cause of lack of air. Daisuke now resting his head

on Satoshi's chest while Satoshi was cuddling Daisuke.  
"Daisuke...your a good kisser."

"I know" He said smiling and then yawned...

"Daisuke do you want to be my boyfriend?"

all Daisuke could do was nodded his head and then fell asleep in his now boyfriends arms.

A/N:OMG its complete at like checks clock 12:05 am! yawn ya the idea about the stage had happend but i was hiding underneathe the desks and then the princepal came! >. I had to stay there for the whole gym class till he left... haha okay REVEIWS!


End file.
